Of Dreams and Death: Tale of the Female Samurai
by GuardianSaiyan
Summary: A girl haunted with death comes back from Kenshin's past to seek out her final battle... please R
1. Inside the Akabeko

"Yummy! I love eating beef stew! Don't you guys think it's soo much better today?" Kaoru exclaimed with a smile as the others just stared blankly at her. They had just come in for lunch as a break in grocery shopping.

"I don't taste a difference in it. I think Ugly has finally snapped." Yahiko stated making a face at the girl. Kaoru returned the comment with her tongue out.

"Are you sure we can afford this?" Kenshin asked stirring the vegetables in his bowl. "We've been quite short on extra cash recently." He elbowed Yahiko before the boy could make another comment.

"Well… if you would have let me finish," Kaoru sighed, "I was going to say that the beef stew is so much better when Sano's going to taking the bill!" The fighter spat out the spoonful in his mouth.

"Excuse me?! This is news to me!! What makes you think I have the money to pay for all this?" he stammered. Kenshin wiped the bits of chewed beef off his face,

"You did come into the dojo last night bragging about how much yen you won gambling." He stated matter-of-factly. Sanosake leaned back defeated. He knew he shouldn't have told them.

"Besides" Kaoru continued, oblivious that she had won, "it can make up for the lack of housework you do and –"

A scream tore through the small restaurant. The boys shot to their feet scanning the area. The sound had come from a waitress holding her serving tray to her chest. In front of her a scruffy looking man had drawn a Shoto at a woman sitting across from him. She sat calmly with her arms crossed with an unimpressed look on her face. That woman was me.

Trying not to notice the stares of the other patrons in the restaurant, I pushed a bit of my black hair out of my face. Under the table I put a hand on the knee of the man next to me, my partner, Kimmaru, in an attempt to hold his attack. I looked into the drunken man's eyes; I knew I shouldn't have paid for so much Saki. I frowned under the cloth covering my face.

"Gohnoe, you don't want to start something here." I stated solemnly, "you will endanger all these people, and yourself. Put the blade away, Gohnoe, you don't want this." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a kunai slip out of Kimmaru's sleeve. I clenched my teeth; bloodshed here would just be trouble. The drunkard laughed off my words and put a foot on the table to lean towards me, letting the sharp blade tip press against my neck. My grip tightened on the ninja's knee, although I knew that wouldn't hold him for long.

"I trusted you." Gohnoe spat, the strong stench of alcohol filled my nose. "I thought you were one of us. I don't care if the people get hurt if that means I get to spill your saseko blood." Through my fuming anger, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Saseko? Really? Well, next time I'm working the corner, I'll give you a call!" I said and slid back kicking out the table from under him. As he fell, Kimmaru brought up the knee I had been holding connecting it to the scum's nose. With a final kick to the collar bone I sent the man back to his seat, where he slumped, unconscious.

"That idiot, I'll take him outside." Kimmaru muttered under his mask. He had a smile that played only in his eyes, "You can take the bill on this one."

I laughed my thanks as he effortlessly hurled the man onto his shoulder and headed for the door. I looked down at my kimono that was now covered with beef stew and sighed, it was new. Slowly, I got up and walked over to the scared waitress that still stood frozen with the tray to her chest.

"I'm sorry about all that," I said in my sincerest voice, "you know how boys can get when they drink." Out of my sleeve I produce a pouch full of yen and gently took her hand to place it in. As I closed her hand around it I winked.

"This should easily cover the damages and the dinner, the rest you can keep for yourself." I turned and started to walk away when someone caught my eye. For a moment, the man with a cross shaped scar and I locked eyes in an endless exchange. The cloth over my face hid me from him, for that I was thankful, for only in my eyes could I hold my surprise. Without missing a step, I left the restaurant to look for Kimmaru.

"Hitokiri Battosai," I said to myself, removing the cloth from my face. I touched the scar that traced up my check, "I have finally found you."


	2. Battle of Hitokiris

**A/N: **This story is of my creation after I saw only the first two seasons of the show. Therefore, there are some things (like how Kenshin got his scars) that are not going to follow the storyline of the anime or the manga. So please don't yell at me, I know it's wrong Thanks

-Anev

A crescent moon gleamed in the sky above us as Kimmaru and I looked down at the Kamiya dojo grounds. The night was clear and warm, a perfect night to finish my journey.

"Are you sure it's really him, I mean, you could be wrong." He said. I nodded as checked to make sure my hair was tight in its bun.

"The hit that was put out on him by that fool Gohei said that this is where his lives now. Isn't it ironic that he resides in a place with wooden swords and teaches peace?" I said with scorn. I didn't understand people that live under the delusion of peace without swords, there was no such thing as peace; there was only life. I sighed.

Kimmaru shifted, I could tell he didn't like this, "But, many people have claimed to be him before, you could end up spilling the wrong blood." I took his face in my hand. He had been by my side through many years and I loved him like my own brother. I smiled a sadly.

"He was at the restaurant. I saw him, our eyes locked. Kimmaru, he's here. After all these years, I have finally found him." I looked back at the dojo grounds, "it will be here that I will have my final battle." The ninja's hand gently held my shoulder.

"Is this really what you want, Utasai?" he asked with concern. I placed my hand on his and nodded.

"Yes. I have waited over ten years for this day, there will be only one Hitokiri leaving these grounds tonight." I jumped of the wall to the dojo grounds inside. I could feel the Battosai inside the dojo itself, waiting. I glanced over Kimmaru with a smile.

"You got my back?" I asked. He solemnly nodded; he would prevent anyone from disturbing my battle tonight. I heard the door of the dojo slide open and I turned to greet my opponent. Kimmaru tensed, I didn't blame him. The stories about the Battosai were legendary, and I knew they held true. I closed my eyes, tonight all my pain would end.

"I knew you would come, that I did." He said solemnly. "I could see the contempt behind your eyes at the Akabeko." The night held a dead silence, as if the world stopped to watch our fight.

"As I knew you would answer my becken call, Hitokiri Battosai." I said with a smile and opened my eyes. He stood on the platform in front of my with a sad expression set upon his face. Scars that etched across his face, etched across my heart. Everything in my being pounded as I stared at him with dark eyes.

"I believe you are mistaken Miss, the Hitokiri Battosai is not here. I am just a simple ronin that goes by the name of Himura Kenshin. That's all." I wanted to slice his throat for playing such a game, but instead I played along.

" You carry a sword, ronin, in this era that's a crime." I hissed. I watched him slightly lift the sword from its sheath.

"My sword is just a simple, foolish Sakabato. I can not harm anyone with such a thing. As I said, I am not the man you seek." I laughed spitefully.

"I'm done with your pathetic games Hitokiri. Don't bother me anymore with your lies. Your face has been burned into my heart since the first night I fought you and will stay in my nightmares until the day your blood stains my sword." Behind the red-haired Hitokiri, three others emerged from inside the dojo.

"Send them to bed Battosai, this is between you and I." I said, "…or my friend will send them there for you." A man stepped forward with a clenched fist.

"Anything you have against Kenshin, you will have to take it up with me as well." He said. I could tell by his garb that he was a typical fighter, not a samurai. The boy behind him stepped forward as well.

"Yeah Sanosake is right! You're going have to take it up with us!" he yelled out. Beside me I heard Kimmaru whisper the fighter's name back in disbelief.

"but he's dead…." He whispered. The Battosai put a hand out in front of the other two.

"I'm sorry Yahiko, but I am afraid she is right, that she is." He said still staring into my eyes.

"But Kenshin!" the woman gasped. The ronin just smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru." He stated, "but this too is a battle I have wished to finish." Slowly, he walked down to the open land in front of him. The ninja beside me backed away, keeping a watchful eye on the fighter he seemed to know.

"Hitokiri Kattari…" the Battosai stated quietly, " I will promise to give you the fight you've waited so long for. If I was the reason for the dead pain behind your eyes, then I will let you carryout your revenge tonight. This is under one condition, give me your word as a samurai not to harm Miss Kaoru or the others no matter the outcome." I bowed. Kaoru was perplexed, Kenshin never acted like he was expecting to lose before.

"As little as you know me, Battosai, you know me better than to sink that low. I was a Hitokiri, not a murderer." I said the last part with a growl, "besides, we both know the true murderer here tonight…" Kenshin drew his Sakabato. I sneered, with his sword he could never carry the fight that I wished. I knew I had to force his past to emerge.

I crossed my arms and unsheathed two Chisa-Katanas. A style of sword fighting that had been lost to the world over ten years ago. It was the style of my father's dojo.

"Two blades…" Kaoru whispered in shock. Her father had told her once that no honorable samurai was aloud to wield two swords, yet Kenshin had called her a Hitokiri. She shook her head, she had never heard about any female samurais either.

"Make the first strike, Battosai." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, he was on top of me with his Katana coming down.

The others watched as we moved through the night, matching strike for strike, blade for blade. I began to lose myself in the air of the battle. Nothing else existed, no one else mattered. I was in a dance; the only way to stop it, was death itself.

"I see…" Sanosake said amazed, "with this girl's duel swords she can make up for Kenshin's speed. Also with the double edged blades, she can attack in any position." Kaoru didn't want to think about it. She hated to watch Kenshin fight, with each swing, she could see him grow closer to becoming the Battosai. They fought, never faultering, neither one ever getting the advantage. She couldn't help but marvel at the woman's ability as well. Kaoru had seen some of the other manslayers fight, but none ever matched Kenshin's ability so well. There had never been so much passion in the fight either. She looked over at the fighter.

"Sano, what do you think she meant by murderer?" she asked with haunted eyes. He just shook his head and wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry about it. Just remember he had a lot of enemies from the war, and many have the wrong outlook of him. Besides –"he paused when something caught his eye on the top of the dojo. He looked over to Kimmaru, it wasn't him.

"Then who…" he started. A kunai whizzed by Kaoru's head clipping a part of her long hair. She screamed as shadows began to jump over the dojo wall.

The sound of the girl's voice shook me out of my trance. The Battosai's fighting began to faulter as he nervously glanced at the assassins pilling into the dojo. It seemed that Gohei's price was enough to entice men to their deaths.

"Kimmaru! Stop them from interrupting us!" I yelled, but I saw the ninja already taking down men, there were too many for him.

"Shit! Watch out!" I cried and the Hitokiri and I jumped back as a flail with a spiked ball as big as my head, clashed between us. I glared at the wielder with a boiling anger. He was a huge scruff of a man that looked as he hadn't bathed in months.

"Sorry little geisha, I'll be the one taking the Battosai's head tonight. Though later on, you can show me some of your moves in my bedroom." I clenched my teeth. I quickly glanced at my surroundings. The dojo had become a battlefield, the scum had no respect. I looked back to the large man a growled.

"I wouldn't bed you if I was a diseased saseko and you won't get his head as long as I live!" As flash came from in front of me, the Hitokiri lunged forward, he had caught me off guard. The sakabato slashed by my head, hitting a man behind me. I nodded to Himura, he had gained a little respect in my eyes. Our battle would have to wait. I turned to the large man with the flail, and released my anger on him.

Kenshin fought quickly through the chaos checking on Kaoru and the others. All were fighting, but their opponents were barely amateurs, and easily taken down. He looked over at me.

"I'm glad you're on my side right now, that I am," he whispered, and knocked down another man. At the dojo entrance two small bodies at the entrance of the dojo grounds. His heart stopped.

"Uncle Kenshin… what's going on?" Suzume asked scared. Sano whipped his head at the small girl's voice. Kaoru had mentioned that they were coming over. The doctor had left them, oblivious to the warfare that occurred inside the dojo walls.

I hit the wall hard, I was so out of practice. I picked myself up and looked at my opponent. His size was becoming a problem, so was his damn flail. I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth and started to run along side the dojo wall. The assassin released the spike ball sending it at me. Dust and rubble fell upon me as it ripped through the wall right above my head; he was a pretty decent shot. As he wiped the flail out of the rubble, the wall finally began to give away. That's when I heard the screams erupt.

Out of the cornor of my eye I saw the Hitokiri and the man Sanosake start running towards the entrance of the dojo. Turning I watched the overhead slabs of the entrance fall on two small girls.

Kenshin and Sano ran as hard as they could, however it was too late. The pieces of the concrete fell on the two.

"Suzume! Ayame! Noo!" Himura cried out as he fell to his knees. He wasn't fast enough. He watched the dust settle and his mouth dropped in shock.

I stood over the girls, my body protecting them from the stone that had fallen. The sting of blood and sweat ran into my eye. I wanted to collapse, one of my shoulders was shooting a sharp pain throughout my body.

"Are you two okay?" I asked with a smile. They were both shaking with fear, but untouched nevertheless.

"Look out!" the fighter screamed. I looked up to see the spiked ball of the flail barreling towards us. I fling my swords into the dirt, wrapped my arms around the children, and jumped. A burning pain hit me as the ball tore into my calf and sent me flying towards the ground. I threw my weight just enough to land hard on my back. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me. I smiled, the girls were safe. In an instant, I was back on my feet, limping over to a tree. Through the emense pain that burned through me I smiled sweetly at them.

"You two stay right here, you'll be safe." I said in a soft voice. The oldest looked up at me and wiped the tears from her eyes, I could see a strong woman growing behind those eyes.

"What is your name?" she asked timidly. I brushed a bit dust off her shoulder.

"My name is Arrari Utasai." I said, as the little girl smiled and bowed.

"Thank you Aunty Utasai!" she said, as the younger one mimicked her movements.

"Yeah, thank you!" My heart warmed as I nodded. I took my leave of them, moving back to retrieve my swords. I grabbed the duel chisa-katanas and surveyed the area. The only assassin left standing was the one with the flail. The Battosai faced him off.

"Attacking Miss Suzume and Miss Ayame was not very nice, that it was not. No man should ever endanger a child." I stared in amazement at the man I watched now. A darker, more mencing chi encircled him, I knew this was the true Battosai. It hit me, if this was the true Battosai from the past, then what he was saying…

I dropped my head as tears welled up in my eyes. I had been wrong. All this time I had revenging a lie.

"Kimmaru!" I yelled choking back the tears. The ninja landed beside me with a grace only he possessed.

"Miss Utasai?" he asked out of breath. I smiled through my torment.

"We should go." I said. He blinked in surprise,.

"But… isn't this what you've waited for?" he asked. I waved my hand dismissing his words.

" I think I'm too wounded to actually give a good fight. Honestly, I'll need your help getting home." I said with a laugh although I wasn't joking. I looked back to see Kenshin hugging Ayame and Suzume, "besides, those two girls have seen enough terror for one night, don't you think?" Kimmaru nodded with a smile. Putting an arm around the ninja's neck for support, we left.


	3. Scars of the Flesh and Heart

That night I dreamed of the past…

The smell of death filled the air as I stood in the battlefield soaked in my enemies' entrails. I took the parts of my hair that had fallen loose and fixed them in their hold. Blood dripped from even its roots. The warm rain steamed the cold ground as I looked to the one I sought.

"Battosai!" I screamed out, my voice echoing over the fallen bodies. A young man, barely older than I, looked to me as he used a foot to remove his sword out of novice samurai. "Hitokiri Battosai, I challenge you to a duel!" The man flipped his red hair back. Other soldiers began to give us space. They respected the battle between manslayers. I stared intently at the legendary Battosai, and swallowed hard. I wasn't sure if I could beat him. We began to circle each other like Alpha wolves fighting for the right of the pack. He examined my duel chasa-katanas carefully.

"I have heard of you," he stated, "The Hitokiri Kattari, the only female manslayer. An assassin after an assassin, a bit ironic isn't it? Are you to try to take my blood?" Hatred boiled inside me, how dare he mock me? A flash of the slaughtered children swept through my mind, a flash of my father crucified. For those deaths, I would kill the Hitokiri Battosai. I knew I had to be strong enough.

"I will take your head." I said with a growl. Somewhere in the adrenaline, whispered my demise. The samurai took the first move with a fast slash. I easily dodged it and brought my second blade around for the counter, which was just as easily parried. I twirled like a dancer hitting with both blades. He simply pushed them away forcing me to back away from the counterstrike.

I breathed hard, as I looked into his eyes, they were like no other. They were gleaming a dark red; shinning with the thrill of the battle, and hungry for another kill. I bit my tongue trying to choke back tears of rage. With another flash of the disfigured children, it burst.

"You shall murder no more!" I cried out and came down with both blades. He moved out of the way and swung. Blood sprayed into my eye as the sword spilt open a gash from my cheek to my ear. I hit the ground, and rolled away from him before shooting to my feet. Tentivly I touched the painful wound, and cursed. I had lost one of my swords. I was at a great disadvantage, but my anger blinded me.

"I will cut you twice as deep!" I roared and charged at him, I wanted nothing more than to destroy the Hitokiri Battosai. He easily stepped aside, with a catlike grace and brought his katana across my back. I cried out in pain and frustration as I hit the ground, losing my last chasa-katana. I rolled onto my back, helpless and writhing in pain. I had never been seriously injured before, and was paying for my cockiness now.

Frantically I shoot eyes around me; the body of one of my friends lied dead nearby. The cry of the Battosai brought my attention back, as he was coming down on me. For the fallen, I refused to die.

Rolling quickly toward the dead samurai, the ground shook under me as the Hitokiri sunk his blade deep into the Earth. Without stopping the flow of my roll, I grabbed the fallen soldier's Katana, and flew to my feet, bringing the blade up with me in a blind slash. The world seemed to stop at that moment.

The rain picked up as the Battosai stood in shock, almost a different man. Blood ran from a vertical wound on his face. I panted in disbelief, I had actually hit him. The pain from my back was distant as I stood petrified; he was the invincible warrior, the crimson fluid that ran down his face proved him mortal. He slowly brought a hand to the gash to touch it ever so slightly. I watched him withdraw it and stare in amazement at the fingers covered in his own blood. He almost seemed in awe at his own mortality.

Shouts began to rise, shattering my trace a frantic calls of my name reverberated through the battlefield.

"Kattari! Hitokiri Kattari!" a familiar voice cried out, "Please help us! The rebels have taken the town! We have to move back to the barracks!" There were innocent people in that town that were going to be slaughtered. I knew I had to go, and yet I stood face to face with my goal, my kill. I forced myself to take a couple steps back, still staring at the bewildered Battosai.

"Hitokiri Battosai," I said with a shaky voice, bringing my hand up to the wound on my own face, "I will challenge you again someday. Until then this wound will remind me to train harder for that day. Next time, I will make sure one of us dies."

My eyes opened to Sakura blossoms falling gently upon my face. I sat up, and traced the old scar on my cheek.

"After all this time, I still can't kill you," I whispered into the new morning, "and now you've become two people in one body…"


	4. A smile through the Pain

"What are you doing?" I asked as Kimmaru started to poke at my bandages. I looked around, and something seemed wrong. I couldn't remember falling back asleep, but yet it was already night time, "what's going on? When did it become so dark?" I asked frantically, not sure if it was just my vision. The ninja held me from sitting up and smiled sympathetically.

"It has been more than just a night, little one," he said, "you've been with a fever for over a week now. I glad to see you actually awake; there was time I thought I going to lose you." I could only stare at him, in disbelief over the time I had lost. Gently he placed my head into his lap, and began to unwrap the bandage around it.

"You've been having those dreams again haven't you?" he asked acting disinterested. I looked up at him.

"Kimmaru… I…" I started but he cut me off.

"You've been in and out of delirium this whole time. I know that your dreaming of the past again," he stopped bandaging and looked me straight in the eyes, "I don't want to lose you to that again. I made a promise to your brother that I would protect you, Utasai, even if it's from yourself, do you understand?" I nodded as tears started to well up in my eyes.

"I'm okay Kimmaru, I promise." I lied, "They don't bother me as much anymore, it won't be like that again. Only the present is what's important right now." The ninja sighed and finished wrapping my head in a clean bandage. After placing my head back on the grass, he moved over to my leg and gently touched the mangled shin, shaking his head with a sigh. I laughed trying to hide the pain caused by his touch.

"That bad, huh?" I asked, forcing myself to smile. He laughed and turned to his medicine bag.

"I think so," he said grabbing a dark bottle from the overstuffed bag and started shaking it, "it might be the reason for your fever. I know you're pissed about sleeping for so long, but I have to cut it open, and believe me you don't want to be awake for that one." He said with a grin. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, I've already had the pleasure of you doing that to me once before, remember? I would rather have you cut my leg off before you do that again." I said making him laugh as he opened the bottle. I was glad to see him smile again; he always seemed constantly worried about me. Gently, he picked up my head again and brought the bottle to my lips.

"Just drink some of this; it'll put you to sleep pretty fast." I did what he said, and he set my head back down as my world started to spin. Already, faces of my past flashed in my head.

I rode silently on a Friesian down a forest trail, the townspeople walked sadly by my side along with the other soldiers. The rebels had overthrown their homes and now tired and wiry, woman and children marched to a dark looming castle.

It was this castle that I looked at now with exhausted eyes. To the townspeople, it meant a constant reminder of the horror they were in, but to me, it meant a soft bed and the safety from being ambushed. A white cloud came from my mouth as a heavy sigh escaped me. A young soldier I had befriended trotted up beside me.

"It'll be nice to see some friendly faces for once. I hear that they have hot baths there as well. Can you imagine, Miss Kattari? For once actually being able to relax in a bath!" He stated with a smile beaming across his bloody, tired face. I weakly smiled back at him, "Don't worry, Ma'am, I'll make sure you're the first one to get the bath. You deserve it, I still can't believe you actually fought the Battosai and survived!"

"I wouldn't claim I survived it just yet." I said, as I felt my body collapse upon my horse's neck. The young soldier's eye went wide.

"Hey! Are you- !" he cried out, and then saw the dark stain of blood through my back. "Oh my God... Commander!" Within seconds, I felt my body into someone's arms. We had already ridden for three hours, and the blood loss finally had gotten to me. I felt the wind hit my face as the horse began to gallop. The feeling seemed so distant; everything in my world began to fade. It didn't seem fair; I vowed to revenge them all, I couldn't die, not yet. Not like this. My world went black.

Suddenly, pain shot through me like lightning as I dropped into someone else's arms. I gasped at the sharp and sudden feeling, suddenly aware of my own life. I grasped frantically to the pain, that feeling meant only one thing, I was still alive as long as I felt that pain. I focused on one task, as I gathered enough strength to open my eyes. A blur of colors bombarded me; it was too much to be able to form any clear picture. I was still weak, and it was effort enough of trying to make some sense of the colors around me.

Right before the exhaustion overcame me a second time, I managed to make out one thing; I was being carried swiftly by a white being with dark hair. An Angel? The thought brought my weak mind to a panic. Maybe I was wrong, maybe the pain I felt was something I was trying to remember from life, that it wasn't real. Could I be, in fact, dead? Through the panic, something hit my face. It was warm, and there was a distant smell of sweat and stone. I smiled and looked up at the "angel" holding me. We had just entered the castle. Calm relief swept over me, and I fell back into the darkness knowing that I was in safety's arms

I awoke once again with my spinning, people were all around me trying to take my armor and battle kimono off, trying frantically to save my life. Nausea overwhelmed me, but I couldn't muster enough to throw up. Everything faded once again, and I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

When I finally opened my eyes I felt stable. I could feel a soft bed underneath me, and a warm blanket was tucked tightly around my body. Slowly I opened up my eyes, breaking the layer of crust between them. I looked up at the grey stone ceiling. I could feel a presence beside me, and slowly I worked up enough strength to turn my head to it. It was a man sitting beside my bed writing in something that looked like a journal. His black hair shook gently as he crossed something out that he was writing. I frowned; he seemed to be only a year older then me at best. There were so many young faces in this war. I looked at the long white coat he wore. It was a style that was unknown to me; a style from the west.

"Are you the doctor?" I asked, mortified by the weakness in my own voice. He looked up with slight shock, and then smiled sweetly at me.

"Okina said you weren't to wake up for at least two months, if at all. It's only been six weeks; I praise your fortitude young lady." I looked back at the stone ceiling. I could hear moans of dieing soldiers in the room. My heart sunk, they were going to die in vain. We were not going to win this war. I blocked out the moans and focused on the man beside me once again.

"So if you're not the doctor. Then why are you near me then?" I asked with a growl. In my mind, I had been dead since the beginning of this terrible war. I didn't need the sympathy of others.

"Oh! I'm sorry; it was rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Shinomori Aoshi; I am the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, a group charged to protect this structure. I heard you got these wounds by fighting the Battosai." I brought my hand quickly to my face at the remembrance of that night. Stitches held the wound tightly closed; however, even with their presence, I knew I wound have a deep scar. Not waiting to see if I'd either boast or deny it, he continued, "I see in your eyes that you did, the other call you the Hitokiri Kattari; a great manslayer. Maybe even greater than they give you credit for perhaps. Many saw the Batto walk away with a great wound on his face." I grinded my teeth in frustration; I cared not for face wounds, I wanted him dead.

"Barely a scratch, when he almost killed me." I growled. Shinomori laughed, I shot a glare at him.

"But you wounded him!" he cried happily, "you did something that many could never even wish! And the fact that you're a girl at that –"he stopped short as I wrapped my hand around his throat.

"And what is that supposed to mean!" I shot with rage in my eyes. However with my strength drained, all I had really done was surprise the man not anywhere near begin to choke him. The Okashira brought my hand down slowly with a sympathetic smile. With that smile I wanted nothing more than to send my katana through his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "Please forgive me. I only mean you the greatest of respect, my lady." He got up and bowed. "I will take my leave of you, I am sorry I have bothered you so." He turned to leave, and images of blood and death flashed through my mind. Suddenly I found myself grabbing his hand, surprising him as well as myself.

"Please..." I said, disgusted at the words coming from my mouth, "Please don't leave me..." I wanted nothing more than to impale him, but here I was pleading him to stay. The man in white, Shinomori Aoshi, just smiled. However, this smile was more understanding than sympathetic. I hated him for it.

"Alright." He stated quietly and sat back down, "I'll make sure you're never alone again."

My dream ended with that, and when I awoke, I smiled sadly through my fever. One good thing in a world full of nightmares. That one thing had kept me running all this time, and it would give me the strength to heal. Soon I would be able to fight Himura Kenshin, the Hitokiri Battosai, once again…


	5. The Healing Process

The Chisa-Katana's blade gleamed in the sunlight as I glided a soft cloth down its length. The warm spring day had me in a good mood; my fever was finally gone, and after long two months of training, I was able to regain the strength that my broken leg had lost. I was finally ready to challenge the Battosai once again.

Watching the sun glint off my blade, I thought of the Sakabato. I slowly brought my hand over a dull blade, disgusted at the dishonor I had done in defacing my father's swords. However, no amount of dishonor could match to the one I would face if I had fought the Hitokiri Battosai in an uneven fight. I refused to win if he couldn't even hurt me. I smiled as I carefully examined the back edge of the two blades. The backside of his sword was still deadly, and that gave me hope that there was still a killer underneath his new face. I was still at an advantage with my style alone however. That was the beauty of the Katti style. It made use of all parts of the sword, including giving the blades razor sharp edges on both sides. It was more of an eloquent dance of death then a sword fight. A dance I had perfected at just 13 years of age.

I looked up at the tall figure approaching me. He was walking softly on the grass up the hill outside of the small village we had stayed near. Kimaru carried a basket full of rice and vegetables, the wonder of what he was planning on making for lunch brought an even larger smile to my face.

"I'm glad you're already up and playing with your blades." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes for an added effect. I laughed and returned the swords to their respected sheaths.

"Well I already got my exercise in for the morning," I said with a laugh, "I had to do something while I waited for your slow butt to get back here with my food." Kimaru laughed as he put the basket down by the fire pit he had constructed.

"I'm sorry your highness, I wasn't sure if you were up to keeping down your food today, I wanted to be positive I bought food your precious stomach can handle." I snorted a laugh and looked up at his eyes. They were distant; something was bothering him deeper then what he was making me for lunch.

"What is it, Kimaru?" I asked, looking up at him as he crouched by the fire pit. There was slight look of nervousness in his eyes before he gave me a questioning tilt of the head.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently, testing to see where the conversation was going to go. I smiled and gave him a look that told him he knew what I was talking about.

"What's bothering you?" I finally asked, "Don't lie to me either, your no good to me if your mind's somewhere else when we're in a fight." He looked down at the stew he had started to cook, and smiled sadly.

"You know me too well, you know that Utasi?" he sighed as he stirred the rice, "When you went to challenge the Battosai, do you remember the other man that was there?" I looked to the sky and thought for a minute.

"You mean the fighter, the guy wearing the white right? What about him?" I asked. It was odd that a guy like that would catch Kimaru's attention like that. I remembered that he did seem to recognize his name, but it was odd nevertheless. The ninja looked at me.

"You didn't recognize him from anywhere?" he asked with a sad smile. I shook my head.

"What do you mean, should I have? He's only a kid, it not like I should have known him from the war or anything, is he famous or something?" Kimaru laughed.

"No, no, nothing like that, but are you sure you don't remember from the war?" I turned my head to the clouds above and tried to remember back. I thought about the orphans, but I had known them all so well. I remember seeing all of their precious bodies torn apart inside our house. I knew that it wasn't any of them, I had personally buried them all. Kimaru watched me intently waiting for the memory to surface. Finally he sighed, deciding to let out some more information.

"Think of Captain Segura's men…" he said with a smile. I looked back into his eyes, wondering why I had thought of the orphans first, Kimaru had never seen any of there faces.

"Suzo's men?" I wondered out loud, "but that fighter was too young to be one of his men, unless he was one of those two kids…" my voice trailed off and my jaw hung open as I saw Kimaru's bright grin spread across his face.

"It can't be…" I whispered in awe. Kimaru nodded proud that I finally remembered.

"When I first saw him I thought I was going insane, but after I heard that kid say his name, I was certain. He still has that same look in his eyes; a strong determination with a hint of that dangerous arrogance of his."

I smiled as I nodded, "He's grown into a fine young man." Kimaru looked down to the bit of ground he was turning up with his foot.

"And thank the Gods for that," he murmured, "He actually survived, I thought he taken with the rest of them…" his voice trailed off at the painful memory. Putting my katana back into its scabbard, I rose up and put my hand on my guardian's shoulder, I knew how much those memories hurt.

Kimaru looked up at me with a smile, the pain falling behind a mask we all learned to wear so well.

"You're healed," he said with a smile, "and your swordplay is now what it used to be." I nodded matching his smile with one of my own.

"Yes." I stated solemnly, "I am ready to challenge the Battosai once again.


	6. Desperate for Relief

The sun glowed overheard on a cloudless sky. A warm breeze blew gently across my face as I stood at the gate of the dojo. I smiled it was a good day to end it all. I checked my swords one last time before I crossed into the grounds. As I walked through, I noticed that the Sakura trees were in full bloom, their bright pink petals fluttered softly to the ground each time the spring breeze touched them. I smiled as caught a glimpse of the Battosai lounging against a tree. He looked so peaceful, it was hard to imagine that so many had died at his hand.

"Have you waited there since our first fight?" I asked with a playful laugh. The hitokiri's eyes opened and a smile crossed over his face.

"No, I just thought it would be a fine place for a nap that I did." He stretched out giving a big yawn before rising to his feet. I looked over to the building behind the manslayer.

"Are the children here?" I asked looking back at the red haired man.

"No, Miss Kaoru took everyone into town. We will be uninterrupted for a number of hours." I nodded as I watched him brush the dust of his clothes. Kimmaru took a seat on the dojo porch, he promised not to interfere no matter what happened, but I knew him too well. The Hitokiri nodded at me and I drew my duel chasa-katanas. As the man across from me removed his Sakabato from its sheath, my mind wandered. I knew what I had to do, what my final task was, but I wasn't entirely sure I was capable of ending it. I smiled a sad smile as a watched the sharp edge of the Batosai's sword gleaming in the morning's sun light. It was a blade that Aoshi had wanted to face one day. He always felt he had to prove himself. He never had to prove himself to me.

_This will the last,_ I thought feeling a lump in my throat, _and then I will finally join you._ I got into my fighting stance and we began to circle each other the same way we had done the first time I had ever drawn my sword against him. I had learned much since then, and by his weary stance, I could tell he knew that very well. I saw a slight hint of worry in his eyes. I smiled, what I planned was completely unpredictable, even the great Hitokiri Battosai couldn't foresee the fate of this battle.

He attacked first, just a quick starting slash downward. I gracefully dodged it and counterstriked. He parried my first blade and ducked under the second. Our movements were so fluid like a mesmerizing dance, it was only the warm-up.

Within minutes our casual fight of easy hits turned fast and deadly. Every strike had to be immediately dodged from a counter strike. Our blades clashed every second and the fast hard movements strained our older bodies. I knew we were to grow exhausted before we were going to finish. Time had grown irrelevant; nothing seemed so close to perfection as the dance of death that existed between our swords. One miss step could end it all, and that was all I hoped for.

Sanosake was about a quarter of a mile up the walkway with Kaoru, Yahiko, and Miss Megumi, when he heard the clash of blades. He paused in mid-stride and listened closer. There was another clash and Sano started running. Kenshin was in trouble. The others watched him run off and looked at each other in confusion. The fighter reached the dojo in seconds and hastily jumped over the wall. He reached the top when he slammed into something hard and fell onto the top of the wall. The figure landed beside him, and offered down a hand.

"No Sano." He said quietly, "they must finish this fight by themselves." The young man looked up at the unmasked ninja over him in awe.

"It can't be…" he whispered stuttering over his own words, "Kimmaru-sensei?" Kimmaru helped Sanosake up and looked him over glad that he was recognized. The boy had turned into a man, strong and proud.

"Let her fight him," he said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder as he glanced down at the fight below, "it's something that can't be stopped. Sano looked back to his old comrade and nodded. He knew better not to fight it, Kenshin had many people after his head from the war, but this time it was different. The ronin wanted to fight this one, ever since that night when she had first arrived; Kenshin had been training his blade. Sano smiled at his old friend and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's good to see you again, sensei. I thought I had lost everybody. Kimmaru smiled as he swallowed the lump in his throat and hugged the boy back. He had been lost.

I winced as the Sakabato clipped my arm, the tip of the blade cutting across it. It wasn't a hard strike, but I knew the Battosai could have hit me for much harder. I tightened my grip on my sword; it would take a lot more than that to my blades now. I clenched my teeth and struck out at him again when something caught my eye. The part of my arm he had clipped was red with blood. I was so stunned I almost lost my footing. That was it; that was how I could finish it. The Hitokiri swung at me with a side slash. I spun around it and faked a hit with one blade which he fell for. As his sword came up for a block, I brought the second. It slammed into his ribs. The blow sent the Battosai sliding across the ground. He brought his free hand to his side, to find no blood. He looked at her in shock.

"You dulled your blades?" he asked confused. I nodded with a smile.

"I will not fight unfairly; I will beat you another way, Hitokiri." I said and lunged at him. I had made my first hit, and it would not be the last.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed as she ran into the dojo, but Sanosake grabbed her before she could go any further. Kimmaru jumped down and picked Yahiko up.

"You too little one," he said as the boy tried to punch him but failed to reach, "Believe me, you can't stop this one." He watched the last woman that ran up to the dojo. She stopped short when she saw the battle ahead and put her hand to her mouth.

"They're both going to die…" she gasped watching the two swordsmen before her. Kimmaru shook his head.

"No, they're both masters of what they do. To the untrained eye, it looks like they both may die from this." He said with the slight haughtiness of a teacher, but the woman just shook her head.

"That's not what I meant, I'm a doctor, I can see the strain they are putting on their bodies, if this doesn't end soon; one may from the blade, but the other won't much longer." She said. Through the battle I heard her words, and knew it was time to end it all.

Sweat burned my eyes, and I saw the Hitokiri's blade come up from his side, I swung effortlessly with a block, but when my blade hit, it made a hollow sound. His sword came down hard before I realized that I had hit his sheath. The Sakabato hit my shoulder with a deafening crack as my collarbone snapped. I fell to ground, rolling away from him. I rose to my feet to see his sword coming at me again, a side slash, aimed at my right shoulder. I tripped backwards hopping that I was fast enough to dodge his blade, but in my haste my back foot caught a branch and I slipped backwards my body falling as his sword came closer.

I saw the horror in his eyes, but it was too late, his swing was unstoppable. The very tip of the katana sliced into my throat, severing the larynx. The Battosai's eyes went wide and I smiled.

"Even with your reverse blade, the tip is still sharp." I said sputtering blood. I hit the ground hard; I was happy, I had finally accomplished what I wanted.

As the world began to fade, I saw Kimmaru rush to my side, and try and stop the bleeding. The man named Kenshin still stood shaking. I closed my eyes with a smile. It was finally over, I had given it my all, and now it was the end. I could feel the immense pain of my shoulder, but it was distant.

_I have died honorably Aoshi, _I thought, as the last bits of life began to fade, _now I can finally reunite with you and my brother once again._ That was when everything went black.


End file.
